Fim do Mundo, crônica do movie The End of Eva
by Rei-Ayanami-chan
Summary: Esse fanfic é baseado no movie The End of Eva, então, para quem não viu, eu não aconselho ler este fic, heh, sinto muito, mas terão de segurar a curiosiedade! Mas também é baseado um pouco no anime...


Anime: Neon Genesis Evangelion Título: End of the World, The End of Evangelion Cronic

Essefanfic é baseado no movie The End of Eva, então, para quem não viu, eu não aconselho ler este fic, heh, sinto muito, mas terão de segurar a curiosiedade! ' Mas também é baseadp um pouco no anime e como ênfase principal dessa história, a maioria dela passa-se em torno da Primeira Criança Escolhida, Rei Ayanami, bom divertimento e espero que curtam tanto quanto eu curto fazer meus fics!

Linguagem do meu fic:  
>indica ação () indica pensamento narração  
significado de uma palavra estrangeira a seguir...

Fim do Mundo, crônica do movie The End of Eva Prólogo 1:

- ... (Onde estou? Em que parte da Neo-Tokyo 03 estou? O que faço aqui? Pelo oque estou procurando? Tantas perguntas... e nenhuma resposta aparece...) tuf Rei se esbarra em alguém, pois andava muito distraída olhando para o chão... Ah! Me desculpe, eu estava distraída... Gomen...

NeoNova Tóquio GomenDesculpa em Japonês.

- Rei?  
- Hum? G... Gendo? Que bom encontrá-lo por aqui! - O que faz andando sozinha pela grande Neo-Tokio 03?  
- Hum... sinto, mas eu não sei lhe explicar... é estranho, não é? É como se eu estivesse sendo 'atraída' para cá.  
- Tudo bem, Rei, isso é normal, pois você sabe muito bem que não é comum como as outras crianças... exatamente por esse motivo passa por certas situações diferentes, estranhas e incômodas... mas vamos, o carro da Nerv está logo alí, vamos voltar. - ... Mas, eu também achei estranho encontrá-lo por aqui na Toquio 3... sozinho, o que estava fazendo? Eu te atrapalhei?  
- Mas o quê é isso Rei? Que nada, heh! '' Eu somente estava retirando uma certa quantia de dinheiro do caixa eletrônico.  
- Sim, está bem. ... hum... que estranha sensação.  
- O que foi, Rei?  
- Olhe para o céu, está carregado... veja o céu... a uma hora dessas, do nada, o céu escureceu e se carregou como se fosse chover, não havia essa previsão do tempo.  
- É... é realmente estranho, Rei, vamos para a NERV investigar.  
- Está bem... Rei entra no carro seguida do comandante Ikari...

Fim do prólogo 1: End of a World

Prológo 2: Casa da Major Katsuragi: Um beijo de despedida... "Um estranho que me marcou..." :

Na casa da Misato, durante a ausência da Major Katsuragi, pois foi a uma importante reunião, somente se encontrava presente na casa, Shinji, assistindo á TV e Asuka, andando de um lado para o outro pensando no quê fazer...

- Shinji!  
- S... Sim Asuka?.?'' ¬¬'  
- Venha já para cá!  
- O que você quer, Asuka? ¬¬'  
- Estou entediada, vamos FICAR!  
- V... vamos o quê Asuka?  
- Ficar, não sabe o que é isso?  
- N... não! '  
- Argh! Credo, como os japoneses são lentos! Na sua idade você ainda é B.V? Será que é só você? Humm... deixe-me pensar... em relação aos japoneses que conheço... Touji, sim, provavelmente, Keisuke... Irgh, ainda "mora com a mãe"! Sim, devem ser todos os japoneses! ¬¬ - B.V?  
- BOCA VIRGEM!  
- .  
- Será que todos são lerdos como você! Ah! Que seja! Estou entediada mesmo... aqui vai!

Asuka segura o nariz do Shinji e "beija-o"

- Ah! Já chega desse selinho! Não ví graça, vou pro mu quarto!  
- Arg! Já estava ficando sem ar! "Selinho"? Beijo... qual a diferença?.?'' ?

Prológo 2.5, Rei Ayanami, a Primeira Criança e seus sentimentos secretos...

- Rei.  
- Gendou.  
- Meu amor... disse Gendo  
- Ah? Rei  
- Yui, meu desejo... eu te quero, meu amor... querida, abrace-me, beije-me... vamos gerar o fruto do nosso amor... o fruto da nossa união, venha querida.  
- Argh! Ah! (O que foi isso? O que foi este "sonho"? ... Não... foi um PESADELO... Gendo... me 'desejando'? Me beijando e me abraçando? O que significa este sonho? Não é esse tipo de AMOR que eu sinto por Gendo, e creio que ele também pense assim...) Preciso de um chá... Rei acorda assustada, suada, depois se levanta para preparar o chá...

Prológo 3: Misato&Kaji...

- ... Misato, porque você me deixou?  
- ... Não fui eu, Kaji, foi você, é o que você sempre faz... seu mulherengo, heh... uarg... ai, acho que bebi de mais.  
- Está vendo? É isso que dá beber de mais sem se importar com as consequências.  
- É, acho que você tem razão... mas eu tenho os meus motivos para beber tanto assim.  
- Quais? Tente.  
- Dizem que quem bebe são pessoas tristes e rancorosas.  
- E...


End file.
